


A Budding Rose

by Ichika_Kaneki_1



Category: TokyoGhoul - Fandom, ichika - Fandom, ichikakaneki, kenkaneki - Fandom, tokyoghoulre, touka - Fandom, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichika_Kaneki_1/pseuds/Ichika_Kaneki_1
Summary: It has been 5 months since the dragon war. Touka and Kaneki are raising there daughter, Ichika, while Japan is being rebuilt. However, with Kaneki's PTSD and anxiety and the racism plaguing the Japanese populous they will have to adjust to more then Just parenthood.(CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM TOKYO GHOUL RE)(This is a continuation of 'A New Battle', but you don't have to read that first)





	A Budding Rose

Chapter 1- Home  
"Ken, you need to go to bed." Touka took a seat next to Ken on the living room couch. He was cradling Ichika in her arm. Ichika was long asleep, nuzzling her nose into Ken's chest.

"You haven't sleep in two days." The crescent moon reflected in her eyes, and warmed Ken's chest.

"I'm not tired." He insisted.

"Ken." She put her hand on his cheek. "Nothing's going to happen to her." He turned back to Ichika, who remained completly still.

"She's so perfect." He whispered. She couldn't help but smile.

"Just give her to me, and get some sleep." He placed Ichika in his wife's arms, but the movement work her up and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I can --"

"I said got to sleep."

"But--"

"She's probably hungry. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"I just--"

"We're in this together, remember? And you have let me sleep plenty this past few days. Don't feel guilty. It's a give and take, and all that."

"I love you," He said kissing her on the cheek, and fallowing her order to go into the bedroom.

They moved the crib into their room. Touka did that for practicality, since Ichika needed to be feed every two hours. Ken moved the crib to made sure she was safe.

He had done nothing else but rock Ichika and watch her while she sleep. Touka understood his worry, and thought it was cute at first-- but now, 50 hours later, it was becoming a lot more annoying.

They were both terrifyingly excited to help their child bud with the rising ashes of Tokyo.

Chapter 2- Ken's Birthday

~"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Ken!" Hide shouted, standing over Ken's bed. He rubbed his eyes, and realized his bed was empty.

"Where's Touka?"

"Touka and Ichika went to Yoriko's. She's letting us have a guys night, old man!"

"I wouldn't say 25 is old."

"With that white hair, and your scars you might as well be 52. Now come on, get ready. I have a big day planned."

Hide waited in the living room as Ken took a shower, and put on Jeans and a grey sweater. His best friend practically pulled Ken out the door.

"Where are we going?"

~"That would ruin the surprise."

"Everything is a surprise with you."

~ "Surprises are fun."

"I've had enough surprises for one life time."

~ "No need to go all emo on me." Hide punched his shoulder. "You look like shit. Has Ichika been keeping you up all night."

"Well, not exactly."

~"Oh God! Do you just watch her while she sleeps?"

Ken blushed. "She's just so small. I don't want anyone to hurt her."

~ "Please, you were a light sleeper even before you were a ghoul. You're fine."

Ken shook his head. He had no idea the stress and loved involved with raising a kid. But even Ken knew he was being a bit too over-dramatic.

~"Here we are!"

The shop they stopped at, had a few broken windows, no sign, and chipping paint. But he undoubtedly knew that this was RE.

They took a step in, and the caring aroma of delicately crafted coffee filled their lungs. Yomo was at the front counter.

They took a seat in front of Yomo. He handed them two iced coffees. One almost a pure black, the other more milk then coffee.

~"Thank's man." He pushed the darker drink towards Ken, and took a sip. 

"This is amazing." Ken awed. Maybe it was just his sleep deprivation, but this was the best cup of coffee Ken had ever tasted.

~ "It's cold brewed coffee with those brown sugar cubes infused in it."

"Thank you so much, Yomo."

♟ "How's Ichika?" Renji asked.

"She's a little angel." He took another sip. "She loves that stuffed blue elephant you got her. She won't let go of it."

Yomo smiled. 

"You should stay with Touka and I for Christmas Eve."

♟ "Sounds good."

~ "Ichika's first christmas!"

It wasn't a question, but Hide still looked at Ken like he wanted an answer. "Umm...yes?"

♟ "You should have Hide, Yoriko, Ayato, and Kimi spend Christmas with you guys too." Yomo offered. "... You know... have our small pathetic family together."

"That sounds perfect." Ken finished his coffee. 

~ "Let's go I have more stuff planned." He pulled Ken off the stool he was sitting on. "Let's go, Ken."

As they were about to pass the threshold of the door Hide shouted "Thanks again Yomo! See you in four days." (A/N ken's birthday is December 20th)

"Now where are we going?" They only took a few steps away from Re before Hide stopped.

~"Ta-da." He gestured towards the quaint bookstore that looked in good shape considering that a 'dragon' destroyed half the city only several months prior. 

They spent two hours looking at different books. Hide purchased seven books for Ken and three for himself. 

The two young men paid farewell to the kind old lady running the shop.

~"I totally bought you books because I totally knew what you wanted, and defiantly knew exactly what to get you," He said sardonically. 

"I already have everything I want."

~ "You are so sentimental that it's almost nauseating. But that's why I tolerate you." They continued walking down the street, passing half torn down buildings, with only a few places offering business.

~ "You should dye your hair, you know to look younger."

"I tried. But the dye just fades from my hair in a matter of days."

~ "That's odd. Maybe Kimi could help."

"Eh, it's fine. If I feel different, it seems fitting I look different, ya know?" Ken smiled. His pace began to slow.

Hide couldn't help but smile too. "You never change do you." He looked to his side, but Ken was several paces behind him.

~ "Ken, are you alright?"

Chapter 3- Ken's Birthday pt2

~"Ken, are you alright?"

"Yea--augh." He clutched his left eye and leaned on the building next to him for support. Hide grabbed him by the shoulder, and dragged him in a small alleyway between the book store and an antique store. Ken put all his weight in the wall behind him, still concealing his eye.

~ "Ken, What--"

"Go away!"

Hide gritted his teeth.

~"You are not doing this again! After all this time without my best friend, I'm not going to let you push me away again." Hide struck Ken's arm away from his face. 

An all too familiar mixture of black and red acquainted him. Something red cascaded down his cheeks-- masquerading as tears.

Ken looked at Hide like he was trying to find the answer his friends wanted-- because he didn't care enough to search for the truth within himself. But all he could find in his eyes was... fear.

A small whimper escaped Ken's throat as he covered his eye once more. "I-I'm Sorry."

~ "It's not something I haven't seen before." He joked, trying to lighten the forever darkening mood. But Ken remained still, silent. "I'm worried about you."

"I ruined everything." He stared at the concrete between Hide's feet. "You... have done nothing but be their for me, and I just--"

~ "Ken, you have done more then you give yourself credit for. You have accomplished more then any man in Tokyo could ever wish to achieve. So what, you made a few mistakes, that just means your human. We forgive you, I forgive--"

"Well, what if I can't forgive myself?" He waited for an answer but none came. "The memories keep coming back. I ate you Hide!" The tears came faster now, but he made no attempt to hide them. "And now you can't even talk without that translator. I ruined your life."

Hide laughed.

~"I can still talk. I wouldn't say that you ruined my life."

"But because of me you never finished college, and--"

~ "Without you Tokyo would be destroyed. Plus I live a bomb ass life-- spreading the word of the United Front and shit. I'd say this is way better then anything we ever learned in a classroom."

Ken forced out a laugh. "How do you do that?"

~"What?"

"Make everything seem like it will work out in the end."

~ "I am a man of many talents."

Ken groaned as his black and red eyes faded to its familiar grey.

~ "Their is one more place I want to take you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two made their way to the park they played on as kids. The park was empty. Probably because it was noon on a school a school day, and it was just barely above freezing.

They sat on the dome in the center of the park, and watched as snow began to fall.

They sat on the dome in the center of the park, and watched as snow began to fall  
"I haven't been here in years."

~ "It has been a while hasn't it?" The truth was he had been to this exact spot only days before with a ... certain someone. But it Ken can get married without him, he can wait to go on a few more dates before he gives a formal introduction.

They looked at what was left of their city. The dragon carcass still littered the grounds, and twisted around buildings. Half the buildings they could see were in pieces.

"I really made a mess of things, didn't I?"

~"We," Hide corrected, punching Ken in the shoulder. Ken offered a soft smile.

"Riku (A/N his therapist) told me to 'open up' more." The words seemed to pain him. "But I... just feel like i'm repeating the same things over and over again. I just feel so..."

~ "Pathetic?" Hide offered. 

He nodded.

~"I don't know if I ever told you what's bothering me." Ken looked at him. "But I'm afraid too. Afraid for the future of Tokyo. Afraid you won't let yourself get better. I'm afraid because we're in such a fragile state. Things look hopeful, but they can be messed up because the ground building phase is what matters the most. You know what I'm saying Ken."

"You're saying what everyone else has been saying."

~ "You can hear something a thousand times, but if you're not internalizing it it's like you never heard it at all. It takes a lot of practice not to be fucked up. Trust me, I know. I mean It's not like we're fictional characters in a story-- things repeat themselves"

"Don't break the fourth wall, Hide."

~ "Right, Sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. "I hope I helped."

"You always do. Thanks for a great birthday, Hide."

~ "Oh I'm not done yet. I've been waiting five years to have my first drink with you. Tonight we're getting hammered!"

"Oh God."

[A/N: Thanks for reading. I will not post for a while because I'll be starting school, and I want to take more time to write the rest of this story with more detail. 

It will probably only be a week. 

Thanks.

Bye]

Chapter 4

The Ken house was buoyant and cheerful.  
Classical Christmas music played softly in the background.  
Yoriko and Kimi were cooking in the kitchen. Simple beans and rice as only Hide and Yoriko could enjoy it.  
Yomo was brewing coffee. The scent filling the room with warmth that seemed to untense every muscle in the body and rejuvenate the soul. Nishki was setting up the teacups and sugar bins onto the tray.  
Hide was putting ordamints on the tree, dangling it in front of ichika before placing it on the branches. Touka was holding ichika upright— letting her touch each ordamint. The bright reds and greens and blues all reflected in her eyes. She laughed— amazed, awestruck by the beautiful array of colors.  
Ken wrapped the silver tensile all around the tree.  
Ken sat next to wife as Hide put the last ornament in the tree.  
~ "That's it" Hide held both of his hands out to the baby. "Their's no more."  
She clumsily put her hand on his and looked at Hide.  
"Aa..ah." She babbled.  
Hide laughed and lifted her above his head.  
~ "I got you!" They both laughed.  
Ichika's pure child laugher made everyone in the room look— and no one, not even Nishki, could contain their solace.  
"Uhh.." Nishki stammered. "Touka.. your shirt."  
She looked down to see two wet spots on her shirt in the center of her breasts.  
Touka cursed under her breath. "Not again. I'll be right back."  
"Let me help." Ken got up to fallowed her into the baby room.  
"What are you gonna do?" Nishki asked. "Breastfeed him?"  
Touka punched his shoulder with enough force for him to stumble.  
"I was only kidding, jeez."  
"Hurry back," Kimi said. "The coffee is ready and Ayato and Hinami should be here any minute."  
"We will."  
The couple made their way into Ichika's room. As soon as Touka closed the door— she tensed, putting her face in her hands.  
"That was so humiliating."  
"No ones judging you. They understand what your going through its not always... a baby's laugher."  
Touka laughed as Ken embraced her. She let out a low hiss and wrapped her arms around her chest.  
He guided his wife to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, slowly raising her shirt— exposing her pink, and slightly purple breasts.  
He massages her chest as they slowly filled Ichika's bottles.  
When they were nearly done Touka said "I'm so disgusting." She laughed as she said it, but in an underlying tone that had Ken knew that she meant it.  
She gestured her her chest. "My boobs are fucking gross— either sagging or about to burst. I have so much extra weight still on my stomach. I'm so..." ken put the bottles on the changing table to the right of him. Touka put her head in her hands "I'm so sorry."  
Ken smiled, using his hand to push her hair behind her ear, and caress her cheek.  
"You're probably tired of me calling you perfect." She smiled a little but tears still made her way down her face. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and Ichika. I love everything our child does, and every single day I am completely in awe that she is ours. I am so amazed with all you do to provide for her. The fact that you made ichika, that you can provide her the food she needs— makes you even more beautiful to me. Every inch of you." He slowly lead his hands down her torso. "Is perfect."  
"How do you always know the perfect thing to say?"  
"Because I married the perfect women." They kissed.  
"Besides if you can love me In spite of my weird scares," he rubbed at his cheek "because of the stupid decisions I made— anything is possible."  
"Your aweful." She laughed.

Chapter 5  
Ken held Touka's hand as they made their way back to the living room.

Ayato was sitting on the couch, with Hinami glued to his side. He didn't notice the couple enter the room as he stared into the newborns blue eyes. Ichika smiled and touched the stubble on his face.

"Ooo..goo" She cooed. (A/N IDK. BABY NOISES)

♢ "You are perfect" he said. He let go of the tension he didn't know he was baring in his shoulders. He wondered how long it's been their. Perhaps a life time-- or what might as well have been one.

Yoriko sat on the floor across from them, sipping tea and complementing Kimi on the rice she made. Kimi thanked her and leaned into Nishki as she ate.

"This coffee is delicious" Niski commented. Yomo said nothing, only staring at the newborn. His chest burned as he stared at the closest thing he would have to a granddaughter. He wanted her to give her everything-- to never know pain, or suffering. Only hugs, and kisses, and all the wonderful things every child deserves to have, but didn't.

* "I think we lost him" Hide teased, relaxing into a sip of Yomo's coffee.

Yomo still didn't move.

Ken and Touka took a spot on the floor next to Yoriko.

"She is perfect." Touka said.

Ayato's head shot up at Touka, then flushed.

♢ "I-- I mean, she's kind of cute."

♡ "Oh stop acting so tough." Hinami teased, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Ayato looked down again, flushing even harder.

*"I think someone better grab Ichika before Ayato dies for too much love" Hide said.

♢ "Oh shut up." he said, yet still handed the infant to Hinami.

♡ "Hi Ichika." she said in a baby voice. "I'm your aunt Hinami" She held her pointer finger out and let the newborn grab it. "I bet you already know this but you have the best parents."

Touka leaned into Ken, resting her head on the crook of his neck, and letting her husband's hands wrap around her, warming every part of her being.

♡ "Your daddy is going to read to you always, but he will always know when to listen when you need help. Your mama will give you a break from your lame dad--"

Everyone laughed.

♡ "She'll teach you to fight, not physically, but the real way. She'll make sure that you know who who are and never apologise for it. And both of them, all of us, we'll be here for you-- even if you don't want it"

She went silent, having so much more to say-- but knowing she already said enough.

"I'm too hormonal for this" Touka rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

Hinami got up and helped Ichika into Yomo's arms.

His arms were stiff and rigid, yet the infant still snuggled into his touch.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

♟ "I will make sure no one ever hurts you."

The baby smiled, not understanding anything-- just knowing she is warm.

Ichika reached for his face and held onto his nose.

They all laughed.

They continued to laugh into the night-- forgetting about all the presents, only hearing a baby's laugh, smelling handmade coffee, and feeling the warmth in their hearts.

(A/N super cheesy, I know.

Sorry it's been so long. I've been having problems with OCD. For the past 2 years i've been convinced that I only need to eat 300 calories, sleep for 3 hours, workout for 3 hours, and study 3 hours before every test. I was obsessed with efficiency and only did the things colleges wanted to see. I didn't do anything 'for fun'. I got good grades in school, and even got a full ride to a private college. For the past few months, I have been trying to fight those habits and obsessions. I've experimented with therapy and medication. I feel better.

A part of me wants to write on her about it (like in it's own story) it's dumb. I know we all have struggles. Which is why if I write it, I wanna know if y'all would respond and tell me your stories. Or is that just a tumblr thing?

Thanks for reading.

I WILL update soon

Love ya!)

Chapter 6  
Ken held Touka's hand as they made their way back to the living room.

Ayato was sitting on the couch, with Hinami glued to his side. He didn't notice the couple enter the room as he stared into the newborns blue eyes. Ichika smiled and touched the stubble on his face.

"Ooo..goo" She cooed. (A/N IDK. BABY NOISES)

♢ "You are perfect" he said. He let go of the tension he didn't know he was baring in his shoulders. He wondered how long it's been their. Perhaps a life time-- or what might as well have been one.

Yoriko sat on the floor across from them, sipping tea and complementing Kimi on the rice she made. Kimi thanked her and leaned into Nishki as she ate.

"This coffee is delicious" Niski commented. Yomo said nothing, only staring at the newborn. His chest burned as he stared at the closest thing he would have to a granddaughter. He wanted her to give her everything-- to never know pain, or suffering. Only hugs, and kisses, and all the wonderful things every child deserves to have, but didn't.

* "I think we lost him" Hide teased, relaxing into a sip of Yomo's coffee.

Yomo still didn't move.

Ken and Touka took a spot on the floor next to Yoriko.

"She is perfect." Touka said.

Ayato's head shot up at Touka, then flushed.

♢ "I-- I mean, she's kind of cute."

♡ "Oh stop acting so tough." Hinami teased, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

Ayato looked down again, flushing even harder.

*"I think someone better grab Ichika before Ayato dies for too much love" Hide said.

♢ "Oh shut up." he said, yet still handed the infant to Hinami.

♡ "Hi Ichika." she said in a baby voice. "I'm your aunt Hinami" She held her pointer finger out and let the newborn grab it. "I bet you already know this but you have the best parents."

Touka leaned into Ken, resting her head on the crook of his neck, and letting her husband's hands wrap around her, warming every part of her being.

♡ "Your daddy is going to read to you always, but he will always know when to listen when you need help. Your mama will give you a break from your lame dad--"

Everyone laughed.

♡ "She'll teach you to fight, not physically, but the real way. She'll make sure that you know who who are and never apologise for it. And both of them, all of us, we'll be here for you-- even if you don't want it"

She went silent, having so much more to say-- but knowing she already said enough.

"I'm too hormonal for this" Touka rubbed the tears away from her cheeks.

Hinami got up and helped Ichika into Yomo's arms.

His arms were stiff and rigid, yet the infant still snuggled into his touch.

They all stayed silent for a moment.

♟ "I will make sure no one ever hurts you."

The baby smiled, not understanding anything-- just knowing she is warm.

Ichika reached for his face and held onto his nose.

They all laughed.

They continued to laugh into the night-- forgetting about all the presents, only hearing a baby's laugh, smelling handmade coffee, and feeling the warmth in their hearts.

(A/N super cheesy, I know.

Sorry it's been so long. I've been having problems with OCD. For the past 2 years i've been convinced that I only need to eat 300 calories, sleep for 3 hours, workout for 3 hours, and study 3 hours before every test. I was obsessed with efficiency and only did the things colleges wanted to see. I didn't do anything 'for fun'. I got good grades in school, and even got a full ride to a private college. For the past few months, I have been trying to fight those habits and obsessions. I've experimented with therapy and medication. I feel better.

A part of me wants to write on her about it (like in it's own story) it's dumb. I know we all have struggles. Which is why if I write it, I wanna know if y'all would respond and tell me your stories. Or is that just a tumblr thing?

Thanks for reading.

I WILL update soon

Love ya!)

Chapter 7  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Ichika cried and cried and cried. She had been since 1am-- and after 3 diaper changes, 5 attempted bottle feeds, and continuous rocking -- it was now 4 am and she was crying with the same vigor of her original scream-- if not more raspy from hours of unyielding cries. 

"I don't understand" Touka was in tears now. "Do you think she's sick. She's never been like this before. We need to take her to Kimi right now. We--"

"Touka." Ken lifted Ichika from her arms. "Go get some sleep."

"But--"

"She has no fever. And most disease that inflicts babies causes them to go quiet. She's just being fussy. Get some rest. I'll get her to calm down."

"But--"

"Through sickness and in health, right?"

She relaxed the tension in her shoulders she didn't know she carried. She kissed her husband on the cheek and held his chin to her lips, their daughter yowling all the while. She let go. "Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"You are mistaken. It is I who is the luckiest man alive."

Touka stifled a comeback and left the room to collapse into their bed. Ken set in the rocking chair, rocking the baby back and forth. He looked her in the eyes and began to sing in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, can you tell, please just tell me the way the story goes."

While his voice was low it was not weak and it quieted the infant. She stared deep into his red eyes.

"Oh now, what could it be? That lives inside of me?"

She held to every word. Letting it surrounded her.

"Damaged as, broken as I am, I hold my breath and freeze."

She let the words carry her eyes close. 

"In this shaken, twisted world, I gradually become transparent and am unable to be seen."

Her breathing slowed.

"Tell me, please just tell me-- what's inside of me?" 

Ken took his sleeping child and set her down in her crib. He watched her tiny chest rise and fall, slowly but consistently. His chest was set ablaze and filled his whole body with warmth.

"You are my everything, baby girl."

He tiptoed out of the room and took his spot next to his wife and wrapped his arm around her. She turned and smiled at him half-awake.

"What finally did it?"

He paused. 

"Just telling a story I heard once."

~~~~~

A/N

This song was "Unravel me" in English. It might not be translated right. I took it from a few different websites. 

Also, I haven't posted in a while for reasons I can explain in "An Obituary to the Living" that I posted. Essentially, I was kicked out and that story is an overdramatized version of what I dealt with in the past year.


End file.
